Mocking Jay boarding school
by Divergent4
Summary: What happens when all the hunger games characters go to Mocking Jay Boarding school. I suck at summary's please give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done a lot but i love reading them so i thought i would try to writer one like it. Em :) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the hunger games :(**

Katniss' pov

I wake up to the load constant buzz of my alarm, and let out a groan. The day I move back to mocking jay boarding school for another year. I shut off the alarm and slowly flop out of bed, landing on the floor with a grunt. Reluctantly I scramble to my feet and take a hot shower. I put on my favourite red jeans, my grey New York giants tee shirt, white jacket and blue vans, before packing my last few things like into my three large suitcases. I suppose I could be classed as being one of the 'populars' or 'careers.' I'm head cheerleader and have the quarter back as my boyfriend. The one and only Gale Hawthorn. I should have ended this relationship months, ago but I don't have the courage to do so, we're the power couple of the school. But I have liked someone else ever since we met when I was five. I just can't stop thinking about his ocean dazzling blue eyes and luscious blond locks. I can't stop thinking about Peeta Mellark, my best friend.  
Speaking of Peeta and Gale I hear a knock at the front door and run to answer it. I am enveloped in hugs before I laugh and them and chock out.  
"Missed you too...but need...air" They laugh and release me. Gale walks up stairs and collects my stuff while Peeta asks,  
"You ready for another year at Mocking jay" I just sigh and reply with a simple,  
"I guess so" I have always hated school the only good thing about it is getting to see all my friends, , Annie, Johanna, Madge, Clove, Foxface, Rue, Thresh, and last but not least my brother Finnick. He is already in the capitol with my mum and younger sister on the family vacation; me and my mum don't get on so we thought it would be best if I stayed at home.  
Me, Finnick, Gale and Peeta all live in district twelve, the furthest of districts from our school in the capitol. There used to be thirteen districts but the last burnt down in some industrial fire about a year or so ago. My dad was there on business at the time with Gale's dad. They both died in the blaze. Gale returns down the stairs with my cases bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"God catnip how much stuff do you need" I just laugh at him and smile.  
We girls need lots of stuff. You see that one there..." I point to the case Gale is struggling to carry in his right hand. "That one's just full of make-up They don't look shocked they know me and they know I like to look nice. They just laugh. We make our way to the train station and hop on the train for the two day ride to the capitol.

*********  
Two days later.

Peeta's pov

When we finally arrive in the capitol I realise how jealous I am of Gale he has the girl I have loved for years in his arms. I just shake off the thought and hail a taxi when we get one I tell the driver where we're going and we head of for another year of hell at Mocking Jay boarding school.

**Sorry its so short. please review and tell me whether you think I should continue. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry i didn't update sooner and sorry it's so short. I had so much art homework to do it was unreal. Please if you have any ideas let me know please I could really do with some inspiration. Constructive criticism is away welcome. Love you all**

**Disclaimer: sadly I still don't own divergent **

Katniss' pov

When we pull up outside the notorious Mocking jay boarding school I reach into my bag and get my purse to pay only to be stopped by Gale who has his hand in his pocket fishing out the money we owed. We jump out the car and grab our stuff out the trunk. We stand in the boiling heat of the capital looking up at the high gates surrounding the school making it look like a prison; I let out a sigh before grabbing Gales hand and stepping forward into the school grounds. We make our way to the office to grab our schedules and dorm numbers.

Gales pov

We look at our schedules and I realise I'm in nearly every single one of Katniss' lessons. I look down at her and smile and she smile back before running off to find her dorm. I say good bye to Peeta and turn and walk in the other direction. Room 555. I walk and walk and walk before I find the floor with rooms 500-599 and walk down a long narrow corridor. When I finally reach the door I unlock it and look around to see who my roommate for the year will be. I scan the room thinking that no one is there, but out of the corner of my eye I see movement as I walk towards it I really wish I hadn't. The sight before me is truly horrifying. I see my best friend Peeta Mellark making out with my girlfriend Katniss Everdeen. I run out the room crying for the first time since my father died and then the only one who could comfort me was Katniss. This thought just brought more tears to my eyes and i run faster than i ever have in my life. How could she do such a thing. I loved her and i thought she loved me.

Peeta pov

I walk into room 555, it's a nice room with three beds in one corner a kitchen in the other three sofas and a flat screen TV in another. I call out to see if anybody is here only to see none other than Katniss walk out of the bathroom and over to a pile of cases.  
"Hey Peeta" she say, I smile at her. "I guess you're my new roommate i wonder who the third is, I shotgun the double bed!" she screams flopping down onto the bed. I laugh and walk to the single by the wall to the right of Katniss' bed but trip on her makeup case and land on top of her. We laugh and i was just climbing up when i heard the door open and turn to see a hurt looking Gale, then i realise the position were in and what it probably looks like to him, i quickly scurry to my feet and shout at him that it's not what it looks like but it's too late and he has already run out the door and disappeared down the corridor. I look back towards Katniss only to see her too crying her eyes out. Damn my clumsiness, look what I've done this time. The year hasn't even begun and i have already made my two best friends probably hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry it's been so long but here is the next chapter**

**I know in my last chapter i accidentally put the disclaimer as not own divergent instead of the hunger games whoops anyway I don't and never will own the hunger games**

**Please review. :) **

Peeta's POV

"Katniss I'm so so sorry...What I have I done" I mutter the last bit to myself but by look of her face I can tell she heard me. "Peeta It's not your fault. Come on let's go talk to him and make him understand." I'm so glad that she doesn't hate me, she is my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her. I admit I may have feelings stronger than friendship towards her, but she's with Gale and if she's happy I'm happy. "So you have any idea where to find him?" I ask because to be honest I don't have the first idea of where to look. "Ummm...Wait yes" But before I could ask where, she was out the door and running down the hall that Gale took of down not minutes earlier. I followed her sprinting to catch up as she sped down the hallway. "Katniss slow down" I pant. That's one of my weakest points. Stamina. I'm a mean sprinter but I can't keep up with her hunter's stamina. She and Gale have been hunting together since their dads died in the same house fire while they were on holiday, so if she ever threatens you with her bow and arrow take it seriously she's a mean shot, My Father byes her squirrels back home. She hits them in the eye every time. "Can't keep up Mellark" she taunts, "You know I can't Everdeen" I laugh. "Better lay off those pastries then bread boy!" she says while slapping my belly. "Come on like that's ever goanna happen" I joke. "Come on then bread boy" She says taking off again but this time at a pace I can keep up with.

Gale's POV

When I first run I don't know where I'm going. It's not until I reach the meadow that I know where my feet wanted to take me. I stop at the place me and Katniss found in our first year here. We found the woods to hunt in and came across this small cave which is now our own special place. No one else other than us and Peeta know about it. While I am sat there thinking about how an earth he could do that to me I hear some load footsteps, I know that there not Katniss because she and her hunters feet make no noise while moving, there for it can only be one person the one I don't want to talk to.

"Gale?" I hear his voice and I snap. "What? What do want Mellark?" I'm beyond angry with Peeta right now he took the only thing important left to me in my life. "We wanted to explain Gale. I wouldn't do that to you."

Katniss' POV

"We wanted to explain Gale. I wouldn't do that to you." I choke willing away the tears. "Well what was it then Catnip?" I can hear the sadness in his voice, not helping my plea to stop the tears from streaming down my face. "Peeta fell Gale that's all; he fell on top of me it was an accident nothing happened. Please believe me please." By now my voice has cracked and my cheeks are caked in tears. "It's true Gale I'm a klutz you should know that I would never do that to you or Katniss." Peeta is doing all he can to fix this if it all works out I will have to remember to thank him. Gale sits there contemplating all this over and I start to walk away not wanting to hear what comes next. "Catnip wait" I hear a whisper so quite it could be the wind. I turn around to be face to face with Gale. "I love you Catnip, he says pulling me into a tight embrace "I love you too."


	4. Authors note SORRY!

**IMPORTANT**

Sorry if you though this was a chapter but since i posted my last chapter I've had no reviews. If you want me to continue please review so i know at least one person is reading and enjoying my story. Even if i just get one review i will start writing the next chapter. Love you guys :D xx

Sorry again for this just being an authors note i know how annoying i tis when we do this. SORRY!

Em Aka Divergent4


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys sorry i haven't updated in a while but here it is the next chapter. It's the longest one yet to. Hope you guys like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to IloveFinnick4 who persuaded me to continue.**

**Disclaimer. Susan Collins is probably not a 13 year old girl still in her 3rd year of secondary school therefore i'm pretty sure i don't own the hunger games. Unless she's a shape shifter! :D**

**Love you guys **

**Em AKA Divergent4 xxx :D xoxoxox**

**Katniss POV**

By the time we get back to the room everything between us is normal again. Me and gale have gone back to being the same way and Peeta has gone back to the way he always has been. Very quiet and reserved. When i unlock the door i see more people have arrived. A short brunette cradling a knife in her hands talking to a tall dangerous looking girl clutching an axe. In the corner there are three blondes gossiping while painting their nails, I recognise one of them as being Madge, my old friend and the mayor of twelve's daughter. On the sofa sit two guys watching the basketball. On brunette and one blonde but both muscle and burley looking.  
Now that I'm not worrying about where my boyfriend is, or what will happen between me and my best friend, i finally get a good look at our room. I realise how huge it actually is. We have a communal living/lounge area with four huge sofas in the middle all surrounding the biggest flat screen t vi have ever seen; on the floor are several different coloured beanbags and many very fluffy looking rugs. We have a huge window with a window seat on one wall and another all glass wall with a view over the city on the other. At the back of the room there is an arch way leading to a kitchen just as big. It has a breakfast bar running through the middle of the room with 10 high seats around it. We have everything you would expect to find in a kitchen plus more including a pizza oven. We then have another two separate bedrooms one for boys and one for girls, some are bunk beds, some are double beds and the others are just plain old singles. Glad I got here earlier and got the double now. We then have four bathrooms, two for the girls and two for the guys.  
I realise that we are still stood and the doorway and make my way into the room.  
"Hey" I say "I'm Katniss Everdeen, nice to meet you."  
"oh we know who you are" a high pitched voice replied. " Your the most popular girl in the school. What are you doing in our room." I just laugh at how they seem to worship me. I'm just like any other normal student in this school.  
"you see that stuff over there." I point to where i left it on the double bed "Yeah" they nod " Well that's mine. I'm one of your room mates for the year!"  
"This is amazing we are going to have so much fun "one of the blondes shrieks whilst hugging me  
"I'm glimmer by the way." That's when i recognise her, "Oh yeah you were on the cheerleading squad with me last year!"  
"yep, that's me" she seems really happy that I recognise her. "Well are you going to introduce me too everybody then?" I ask glimmer. " oh yeah sorry. She points at Madge and says "That's M..." "Madge," I say "It's been such a long time how you doing?" " I'm great thanks Kat it's so good to see you!" we babble on about nothing for a while before glimmer introduces me to the rest of the "gang" as she calls them. The girl with the knife was clove the axe was Johanna the two guys were marvel and Cato and the other blonde was Delly. After me gale and Peeta knew everybody's names we all decide to go pick beds, if you hadn't already claimed one, and start to unpack.

Later that night the door to our dorm, or should i say apartment, opens and in walks the bronze hair of my brother. "Oh joy" I say rolling my eyes. "Miss me kitty?" "Of course Finny" the sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Enjoy vacation with the monster?" I ask "Wait you two know each other?" buts in glimmer. "No Blondie i have never met my sister in our 16 years of existence I've only lived with her for that long!"These are the times i love my twin brother. At times he can be annoying as hell but he stick up for me and i love him for it. "Wait your brother and sister?" asks Delly. "Nope" I reply poping the p. Me and Finny look at each other and at the same time continue "were twins!" glimmer gasps "No way" "yes way" i reply laughing. "Why such a shock?" Finny asks, "It's just" Delly tries to explain, but glimmer take over. "We just thought that the most popular girl in school being so close to the second most popular guy in school they should be going out!" "EW! No" i reply. "Even if it means that the whole social scale is out of proportion i will not resort to twinsest!" i scream. This sends everyone into fits of laughter and at this moment Gale chooses to walk in. "Whats this i hear about twinsest?" he asks looking around the room, Then his eyes land on me " Your not cheating on me are you catnip? And with your own twin brother! GOD!" The seriousness in his voice makes me laugh and he turns a bright shade of red. I just walk over to him and give him a long passionate kiss on the lips forgetting about everyone else in the room. I hear a door open but i chose to ignore it and we carry on until we her Cato and Marvel scream "GET A ROOM!" they must of been who walked in. We break away both blushing as the others in the room laugh at our embarrassment. I don't know what i was thinking when i thought i should break up with him just this morning.

We were all laughing so hard we hadn't realised that the door had been opened until we heard someone clear there throat. In the doorway stood two figures a very tall boy with dark skin and very short cropped black hair who introduced himself as thresh and a petit girl with bright red hair and fox like features who introduced herself as Foxface. She said it was a nickname but that everyone, even her parents, called her that. And that she prefers it to her real name anyway. As an icebreaker we all decide to play a round of "I have never." Cato and marvel walked into the kitchen to get the alcohol while i explain the rules. "Basically someone would say something like, I have never had alcohol, i know lame example, just go with it, and if you have had alcohol for example you would take a shot and you would have to explain when where and what happened." Everybody went and sat in a circle on a beanbag each. "Got it?" i ask, everybody nods there head so the game begins when the boys return with the shot glasses and vodka.  
"Whose going first" asks Peeta. It's the first thing I've heard him say since we got back to the room earlier. Although that's not unlike him to be honest. "I will" Says Foxface. "I'll do a easy one first. I have never gone skinny dipping." Only me Gale and Johanna take a shot. "Really guys none of you have ever been skinny dipping?" They all shake their heads. "Well me and Gale went skinny dipping at a party here at school last year. I think we were pretty drunk at the time though to be honest" i say.

By the end of the night we found out that every single one of us knows how to kill with a weapon, that me Johanna and love have tattoos. We ended up stripping top show the guys where they were. I had the most with the one on my hip behind my ear my ankle my wrist and my collar bone. We found out that Clove and Marvel were also twins and that Cato's family adopted Glimmer at a young age so they are technically brother and sister to. Right now It's about 2 o clock in the morning and I'm have just gone to bed falling asleep thinking of what a great year this will be with these amazing people around me to be my friends and look out for me. Which is good because i have my fair share of enemies.

**You know the drill review and I'll update faster! Until next time my lovelies :) xx**


End file.
